Behind The Scenes
by rikka.kocchi
Summary: Kejadian-kejadian unik para aktor pemain serial BBB di balik layar. disajikan dengan komedi dan sedkit friendship /"Jadi selama ini kau menyimpan figurine waifu-mu ya?"/serta mengungkap hobi aneh-aneh mereka setiap chapter. (warning author sangat gaje dan tak pantas)


**A Fanfic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0oo0oo0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **present**

 **BEHIND THE SCENES**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DUN READ**

 **.**

"Jadi,selama ini…KAU-LAH pelakunya!" terdengar suara garang yang keluar di suatu gedung.

"Aku? Apa pula perbuatanku ha?" satu lagi suara serak dengan nada kesal.

Keadaan sunyi disekitarnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara, walau disitu banyak orang melingkari mereka. Ada dua orang yang terlihatnya sedang memegang microphone gantung (?) bewarna hitam lalu mendekatkan kepada kedua pemuda serta beberapa tokoh di belakang mereka.

Seorang pria duduk termenung dengan melipatkan kakinya. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya ketika melihat 2 orang di depannya. "Ah CUT! Kamu! Tolong dikembangkan lagi karakter-nya di dalam cerita ini." Pria gagah tersebut terdiam,sampai akhirnya salah satu asistennya mendekatinya.

"Eh permisi pak, tapi- jam istirahat sudah mulai" Perempuan asistennya tersebut berbisik kepada atasannya tersebut.

"Ehem- ya sudah kalian semua istirahat. Sekitar 3 jam lagi, kembali kesini. Kita akan mulai shooting act 5. MENGERTI!"

Semua pegawainya mengangguk cepat,entah takut dengan bosnya atau ingin mengatakan 'cepat lepaskan kami.' Dengan sekejap pria tersebut keluar gedung bewarna abu-abu berbahankan besi dan stainless steel. Semuanya menghela nafas panjang lalu membuangnya dengan cepat.

Sedangkan kedua pria yang tadi memegangi microfon gantung itu menjatuhkannya dengan perlahan. Salah satu dari mereka mendekati pemain yang tadi barusan menjalani aksinya,

"Dik, kakak bangga sama kamu. Walau usia masih 14 tahun- bagus juga kau berakting." Pria tersebut tersenyum. Spontan pemain yang tadi mendapatkan pujian hanya memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudah dari dulu."

Setelah pria mic itu pergi, beberapa penata rias tampaknya mendekati pemain yang tadi barusan dipuji. Mereka memberikan lelaki tersebut beberapa kudapan kecil. "Fang, jangan terlalu bergembira dengan hasil tadi. Betul kata bos, itu tidak cukup."

Fang,lelaki tadi hanya berkata 'iya' dengan singkat namun tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya ketika ia berjalan. Garis matanya terlihat normal dengan kacamata violetnya. Bibirnya tidak menunjukkan senyum sama sekali. Surai ungu yang berbau lavender membuat iri orang lain.

Ia menjauh dan semakin menjauh dari tempat ia melakukan shooting tadi.

Sementara

Beberapa pemeran lainnya yang tertinggal di belakang hanya melihatnya hilang dengan cepat. Terdapat 2 anak perempuan dan 2 anak laki-laki.

Salah satu anak perempuan tersebut memakai hijab pink dengan jepitan biru bunga, cantik sekali. Sementara satu lagi memakai topi kuning dengan kedua bagian rambutnya dikuncir di belakang. Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain sambil tertawa kecil,

"Baru juga di kontrak beberapa bulan. Sudah sombong saja." Yaya, nama gadis pemilik hijab tersebut berkomentar. Dengan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit dengki.

"Kau yakin itu sahabatmu dulu kecil?" Ying,gadis dengan topi kuning tersebut membalikkan kearah salah satu anak laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ehh..aku yakin kok. Dulu kita juga kenalan lewat sanggar drama di lingkungan kami" jawab pemuda yang memakai topi orange dinosaurus terbalik.

"Boboiboy, jangan bohong. Kalau kalian berdua sahabatan, kenapa dia 'Benar-benar' benci padamu? Seperti peran yang di mainkannya." Bocah laki-laki gendut keturunan India yang bernama Gopal tersebut merangkul teman lelakinya.

Boboiboy mengangkat tangan Gopal yang sangat berat untuk turun dari pundaknya. "Ya, entah. Sejak pentas terakhir ia tidak pernah mau bertatap denganku." Ia kemudian menatap kakinya yang memakai sepatu 'Nik*' bewarna orange.

Dengan beberapa detik keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Karena, mereka baru saja sadar crew-crew mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan studio. Gopal yang tadi sempat terdiam akhirnya berkata,

"Oh ya! Aku hari ini membawa beberapa bekal. Kata ayahku bekalnya mau dibagi-bagi." Ia mengangkat tangannya demi memecah kesunyian. Kemudian Gopal berlari menuju tasnya yang ia taruh di pojok ruangan.

 **0oo0oo0**

Fang menghela nafasnya saat ia akhirnya mendapatkan suatu benda yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai tempat beristirahatnya dalam jangka waktu 3 jam. Kursinya.

Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedari tadi tertahan karena mengulangi beberapa scene selama 2 jam. Di depannya ia dapat melihat hasil cerminan dirinya sendiri. Cermin yang berada di depannya dipasangi lampu bewarna merah cerah. Fang hanya memajukan dadanya untuk sekedar menge-cek wajah nan tampannya tersebut.

Ia mencubit-cubit pipinya sendiri, masih tidak percaya bahwa tuhan telah memberikannya wajah putih dan mulus. Sela beberapa waktu setelah ia selesai bermain dengan wajahnya tersebut, ia membuka kacamata violetnya.

Fang meraih tas hitamnya yang ditaruh di depannya. Ia mengambil iphone hitam legamnya dan juga semprotan pembersih kacamata. Yang sampai sekarang isinya masih penuh dikarenakan ia tidak sempat mengambil cairan di dalamnya.

Dengan semprotan yang keluar darinya Fang kemudian membersihkan kacamata kesayangannya dengan tissue. Sementara tangan kanannya memegangi iphone hitamnya. Ia meng-scroll beberapa peristiwa disuatu akun sosial media. Matanya sedikit bermasalah, hal tersebut membuatnya harus melihat lebih dalam-dalam isi tulisan di layarnya.

Setelah kacamatanya selesai dia bersihkan ia kembali memasangnya. Tanpa halangan apapun ia tetap meng-scroll sampai ke akhir.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar riasnya terdobrak,

"Oi Fang, kau harus tidur dulu! Nanti tidak bisa menggerakkan otot karena kecapekan jangan salahkan aku." Managernya, pip hanya menatapi anak lelaki bersurai ungu di depannya.

"Ah tidak mau." Jawabnya.

"Nanti aku tidak belikan figurine Black Rock Shooter lho." Dengan teganya sang manager memutuskan keputusan yang minggu lalu mereka buat. Mata Fang membulat kearahnya, seperti inging berkata 'Apa?!'

"APA?! T-TUNGGU, KAU TIDAK BISA BERBOHONG KEPADAKU!" dan dugaan author benar.

Pip hanya tersenyum girang. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya di lanjutkan lagi dengan aktifitas membenarkan rambut.

"Makanya, siapa suruh curhat denganku. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya suka yang aneh-aneh kan?" komentar manager tersebut.

Mulai ada rasa hangat di pipi Fang yang menyerangnya sangat dalam. Ia hanya menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. "Tolong jangan ungkit _waifu_ –ku lagi." Mulai ada rasa malu yang muncul dalam dirinya.

"Siapa? Brs atau Hesti-"

"JANGAN UCAPKAN NAMANYA!" Fang menangis seperti sedang kesakitan. Mulai bergejolak amarah dan rasa malu besar ke orang sialan bernama manager di depannya.

"Hes-"

"JANGAN."

"ti-"

"HOE DON'T DO IT."

"Hestia."

Fang menyondorkan tubuh bagian atasnya ke kursinya lalu menghela nafasnya dengan keras. Sampai keluar geraman di akhir.

"OH MY GOD! KELUAR SEKARANG!" Ia mengangkat dirinya keluar dari kursi lalu menendang managernya keluar dari kamar riasnya. Di lanjutkan dengan penguncian.

Ternyata benar, rumor-rumor tentang kebiasaan Fang mengoleksi berbagai _waifu,_ atau _Figurine nendroid_ terbukti. Namun,tidak semua orang meyakininya.

 **0oo0oo0**

Setelah Boboiboy makan dengan tenang bersama teman-temannya, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bertemu dengan manager mereka masing-masing. Dengan lambaian tangan dari satu hingga yang lain menutup acara makan-makan saat jam istirahat mereka tadi.

Ia melihat ke jam, tinggal 2 jam 30 menit lagi mereka akan mulai melakukan shooting lagi. Padahal kalau Boboiboy makan sendiri ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu 15 menit. Tetapi, karena kali ini bersama teman-teman mereka, ia membablaskan waktu tersebut menjadi 30 menit.

Ia hanya menghela nafas.

Ditengah jalan ia berpas-pasan dengan ruang rias man-sahabatnya tersebut, ya Fang.  
dapat dilihat dari pencahayaan merah yang keluar dari cerminnya. Dan kemudian cahayanya keluar melalui jendela.

Ia masih was-was dengan Fang sendiri. Padahal ia baru beberapa bulan melakukan shooting serial ini, namun namanya menjulang tinggi melebihi Boboiboy sendiri. Apa mungkin karakternya dalam cerita tersebut? Ah ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat perivalan mereka.

Lalu

' _speak to the devil'_ Batinnya dalam hati. Pria bersurai ungu itu keluar dengan baju piyama bewarna violet dengan beberapa bebek karet. Lucu.

"Fang! Tadi ngakk makan bareng aja." Mengingat hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi sepantasnya ia tidak ikut acara makan-makan mereka.

"Sudah makan. Lagi pula, aku lebih mending tidur daripada harus makan dengan kalian." Ia membetulkan kacamatanya lalu menghadap kecil anak lelaki seumuran yang ada di depannya.

"Yasudahlah, selamat tidur." Boboiboy melambaikan tangannya kepada ma-sahabatnya tersebut.

Dengan sontak Fang berbalik arah lalu menjedorkan pintunya dengan rapat-rapat saat ia masuk.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOWW GUYS.**

 **Baru satu minggu sejak realese-an ff BBB ku yang pertama "No Logic" dan ya, kalau kalian bertanya-tanya itu memang dari lagu Megurine Luka. Silahkan di check.**

 **Eemm…mau ngomong apa ya?**

 **Well sekarang saya akan memberikan kalian cerita chapter per-chapter. Mudah-mudahan ngakk diterlantarkan -_-**

 **Dan oh ya, maafkan saya bila nanti kedepannya saya agak ngandet, apalagi mengenang ukk yang akan dijalankan 3 minggu kedepan. /ditendang (curhat mbak)**

 **Please leave a review atau jejak lain yaaa**

 **out**


End file.
